reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bank robbery
Robbing banks is a minor activity in Red Dead Redemption. Optional gear *The bandana, which can be purchased from the Thieves' Landing Tailor or Chuparosa General Store (not necessary if the player does not care about Honor). *The Bureau Uniform, so the player does not have to worry about law enforcement. Bank Locations *Armadillo (Can be robbed and provides most money) *MacFarlane's Ranch (Can be robbed) *Blackwater (Can be robbed if done correctly) *Chuparosa (Can be robbed in rare cases) Walkthrough There are many banks in Red Dead Redemption. The hardest one, but also the one which pays the most money, is Armadillo. The player's best chance is at night. First, break the big window on the side. Jump in once it is broken. Walk into the back room but make sure the door stays open. Right away, a witness will try to tell the authorities. Go pay him or her (Only around 3 dollars) and go back into the back room. Crack the first safe, then go pay off the witness again. Go back and crack the next one. Bribe the witness again. Then, open both chests and pay the witness again. Once that is done, the player will have successfully robbed Armadillo Bank. Another way of robbing the bank if the player doesn't want to waste their money bribing the witness is to distract the law in some way. The best way to do this is to threaten a citizen with a gun, the best being Herbert Moon or any other shopkeeper. If this is done, Herbert Moon will pull his gun and try to kill the player. As long as the player doesn't shoot him the law enforcement will chase after him and attempt to kill him. When shot by NPC's, Herbert Moon, along with all other shopkeepers, can take a ridiculous amount of bullets, meaning they can distract the law for a long period of time. While the law is dealing with this, go into the bank, if the bank manager is there, either lasso him and drag him into the safe room and then hogtie him, or simply just lasso and hogtie him on sight. After all of that is completed, crack and open the safes, open the chests, and open the armory near the bank manager's desk. Then, sneak out the back door and ride like the wind out of Armadillo. Compared to Armadillo Bank, Blackwater Bank is fairly easy to rob. Just walk right into the bank and on your right there is a safe by a desk. Crack the safe, then run out of the building. On your left side there might be a cop sitting on a bench. Kill him first. Get on your horse and leave town. After the cops are off your tail, you can go back and rob again and again. MacFarlane's Ranch's safe is just like Blackwater's but it is in a police station so be careful and do the same thing as you do with Blackwater Bank. es:Asalto al banco Category:Activities Category:Crimes